The story of a mutant
by Tonia Cullen
Summary: Follow the life of a mutant who just happens to be a famous Jedi. All rights belong to Stan Lee and George Lucas, well now Disney.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In a galaxy far away, on the planet Tuskan, there lived humans, mutants, Jedi, and Tuskan Raiders. The Tuskan Raiders are nice and peaceful; they get along with everyone on the planet. The planet is both peaceful and feuding. The humans and mutants are the ones who are feuding. I live among the peaceful in the city of Mos Eisley. I am a Jedi and a mutant. I have two brothers and two sisters. Their names are Scott, Logan, Jean, and Ororo. I am married to Anakin Skywalker. He is a Jedi and his mentor and best friend is Obi-Wan Kenobi. They do not know that I am a mutant yet.

"Hey Logan! Have you seen Ani anywhere around here? I want to speak to him."

"No, but Professor X wants to see us as soon as possible," Logan said. Logan, Scoot, Jean, Ororo, and I all went to see Professor X. All six of us make up what is called the X-men.

"You wanted to see us Professor?"

"Yes, Magneto has teamed up with someone called Sith. Your job is to stop Magneto and find out who this Sith person is," Professor X said.

I know who the Sith are because I am a Jedi but the other X-men do not know. They do not even know that I am a Jedi.

"Oh there you are Ani; I have been looking all over the place for you. I have to go on a mission pretty soon today."

"I also have to go on a mission," Anakin said. We both went our separate ways.

"Come on you guys lets get going. The sooner we go the sooner we get back."

"Okay!" All of the X-men said in unison.

Professor X is the only X-men member who is staying back. We went to the place where Magneto was, and the other X-men found out that the Sith is not just one person, but are a group evil Jedi. We got back to Xavier's School for the Gifted four hours later and were immediately called to Professor X's office.

"So did you find out who the Sith person is?" Professor X asked.

"Yes, but it is not just one person it is a weird group with some weird glowing sword," Scott said.

"They are evil Jedi, and that weird glowing sword is called a lightsaber."

"How do you know this, Tonia?" Professor X asked.

"Why do you know so much about them?" Jean and Ororo asked.

"I am a Jedi and married to Anakin Skywalker, or Ani for short."

"So all this time you were pretending that you were a mutant?" Logan asked.

"No, I was not showing you my full potential; I was showing you a tenth of my powers. Since I am a Jedi my powers are ten times greater than your powers Professor X."

"If you do show us your full potential what would happen?" Scott asked.

"I could possibly kill you."

"Does Anakin know that you are a mutant and does he know all about us?" Ororo asked.

"No, he does not know that I am a mutant but he does not know about you guys."

Anakin came around the corner and overheard part of the conversation.

"Enough of this! Now that we know what the sith are we need to stop them now. Tonia, I want you to teach us how to use a lightsaber," Professor X said.

"I cannot do that."

"Why not?" Professor X asked again.

"She cannot because you have to be born with a certain amount of midi-chlorians in order to think fast enough to learn how to wield a lightsaber," Anakin said. Every one looked at him with surprised looks on their faces, including me.

"Ani how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long, why?" Anakin asked.

"No reason. Well we have to get going because we have a mission to go on."

On the battlefield I was too busy battling the sith that I did not notice Mystique coming up from behind me and changing into Wolverine, also known as Logan. She used the adamantium claws and shredded the back of my clothes and tore up my back so bad that a normal person would be dead. Anakin looked over at that point and saw the claw marks on my back.

"TONIA! NOOOOOOOOO!" Anakin yelled.

"She will be all right Anakin," Scott said.

Anakin looked over and saw my wounds heal by them self. A Sith came and attacked me. A blast of plasma came out of my eyes and the sith came falling to the ground with a big hole where his hart should be.

"What on the earth?" Anakin commented.

Two Sith were on each side of me and one went to shoot and the bullet went straight through me and killed the other one. Another Sith jumped down off from a speeder and I went _poof_, and a cloud of black smoke was all that was left. I could hear what Anakin was thinking, 'How does she do that? Is she a mutant?' A Sith was at close range to the point of punching but instead of punching I used my adamantium claws and pierced him in the chest with them. Anakin and Obi-Wan were battling Count Dooku and needed help, so I jumped in and helped them. Four hours later the battle was over.

"Hey Ani, I am a mutant. I behold all of the different mutant powers. That is how I can do all of the stuff that I do."

"But how did you know what I was thinking?" Anakin asked.

"I am telepathic."

"So what else have you been keeping from me?" Anakin asked.

"Well since we are on the subject, there is something. You see all of the X-men here they are my siblings. There is one more thing but I want to tell you in private." When we got back to the house I said, "Ani, I am pregnant with twins."

"And I had you two, Padme and Bobby."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

"Padme! Turn the lights back on. Now!"

"It is not me, Mom," Padme said with a little attitude.

"Well then! Who is it?" I shouted. I was begging to get a little annoyed. You could not see five inches in front of you.

"I think there is a short in the Danger Room," Logan said, "because the power is off in the control room as well."

"Tonia to Professor!"

"_Yes, I am here. What do you need?_" Professor asked.

"Is the power off up there?"

"_Yes, it is. Why?_" Professor asked.

"It is out down here too."

"Mom, where are you? I got a messaged for you from Dad," Bobby inquired.

"I am over here."

"Where?" Bobby asked, "I can not see you."

"I am going to use my lightsaber." I took out my lightsaber and welded it around. "Can you see it?"

"No," Bobby stated.

"Walk forward then tell me if you can see it."

"Ok, now I can see it. I think. Is it a bluish purple color?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, so keep walking this way." Bobby walked strait to me. He handed me the note. It read,

_ Tonia_

_ There is something out here that I have never seen before. It knocked out the power and it is trying to get into the mansion._

_ Ani_

On the front of the envelope it read,

_ Bobby get this to your mother fast._

"How did you get this?"

"Dad used the force," Bobby replied.

"_Tonia_" interrupted Professor X on the intercom.

"What?"

"_I think that you should know that Anakin is out side screaming. Oh my word something has happened to him,_" Professor answered.

"Okay, I am on my way. Logan, Padme, can you see my lightsaber?"

"Yes," Logan and Padme answered in unison.

"Okay, walk toward me." Logan and Padme did as I had instructed them to do so and they reached me. We started to walk toward the door, or at least the direction that we thought the door was in. "Hey, why don't we recite my favorite chapter in the Bible." I began and everyone started in after me.

"The LORD is my shepherd; I shall not want. He makes me lie down in green pastures; He leads me beside the still waters. He restores my soul; He leads me in the paths of righteousness for His name's sake. Yea, though I walk though the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear not evil; For You are with me; Your rod and staff, they comfort me. You prepare a table before me in the presents of my enemies; You anoint my head with oil; my cup runs over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life; and I will dwell in the house of the LORD forever."

We took it one word per step and by the time we got out of the danger room we were done reciting the twenty-third Psalm. From there on was a breeze because it was a strait shot from the danger room to the sick bay then from the sick bay to the stares.

We stopped at the sick bay to get a flashlight. We also picked up the necessities.

"Okay every one hang on to hands. I need to use my light saber to see witch way we need to go." "Tonia to Professor."  
"_Yes_," professor X answered.

"Where are you guys?"

"_My office_," he replied.

"Okay, we'll be right there." "Lets see which way do we go," I thought. Come on you guys. We need to go left."

We finally got to professor X's office. Logan opened the door and led us in.

"The only power is outside, so we can see them but they can not see us," Logan said as we got into Professor X's office.

"Oh, my, Ani. He's hurt pretty badly. Jean go get the sick bay ready. Qui-Gon go with her so she can see. Logan, Scott, and Ororo go get suited up. Obi-wan go with them so they can see. Daddy, you and I will also go with them then we can go out and help Ani. Professor do you have a flashlight anywhere in here?"

"Yes, why?" Professor X asked.

"Will you take the children with you and go and turn on the main breaker and if the main breaker is shot turn on the generator."

"Yeah, Sure," Professor X said.

"Come on you guys lets get going. Well, what are you doing?" After Logan, Scott, Ororo, and I got our uniforms on we all including Obi-wan and Daddy went out and helped Anakin. We battled for half an hour. It was the Brotheren, Darth Maul and Darth Malek that we battled. " Logan will you help me get Ani to the sick bay, I do not want to poof him there because I do not know what that will do to him."

"Yeah, sure. No problem."

Professor X had already gotten the power back on and was weighting in his office for us. The children that go to school there were gathered in the living quarters. Bobby and Padme were in the kitchen with Rogue/ Marie eating ice cream. They are oblivious to what was going on. Logan and I carefully and slowly carried Anakin to the sick bay with out having my children knowing what had happened. Once we got there, Jean hooked him up to an EKG machine, which stands for electrocardiogram, which is used to monitor the heart. Anakin's heartbeat was vary slow and irregular. The one thing that I like about my self is that I can give any one of my powers though another power to any one even if they are not a mutant. It is better than draning life. Therefore, I gave my healing power to Anakin. It will only last for two hours.

"Honey, Anakin will be fine, let him rest. The more rest he gets the better," Daddy told me.

"Yeah, I will let you know if anything changes," Jean reashred me.

"_Tonia, phone call in my office,_" Proffesor Xeaver's voice came over the intercome. When I got to his office, he had already left and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello, who may I ask is this?"

"_This would be your mother,_" she said "_are you afraid or scared?_"

"Yeah, Why?"  
"_Steven is scaread and I did not know why. So I just throught that it was you,_" she answered. "_Why are you scared?_"

"Well, Ani is in the sick bay and I gave him my ability to heal. He is not stabilizing yet. I am afrid that he is not going to get better. I have to go let the kids know."

"_Okay. Bye. I love you!_" she said.

" Bye, Ma. I love you too."

By the time I got off the phone I was crying. As I waited, I was reading my Bible and in the proses of reading my Bible a vires popped out to me, it reads,

_ My Brotheren, count it all joy when you fall in to various trials, knowing that the testing of your faith produces patience. But let patience have its perfect work, that you may be perfect and complete, lacking nothing._

Two days latter as I lade on my bed I heard something.

"_Tonia, come to the sick bay,_" Jeans voice came over the intercome.

When I got there Jean was shaking her head. The first thought that came to my mind was that Anakin was dead and a look of disappointment came over my face. She looked at me really funny and began to talk.

"He has stabilized but he is still unctuations. I do not know how we pulled it off. In fact I am just shocked that he lived past three hours because your power ended after two hours," Jean said.

"But how did you know that my power only lasted two hours?"

"I noticed that before you used your power on him I hooked him up on to the EKG machine that is when I noticed that his heartbeat was almost flit lined and when you used your power his heartrate was normal. Then after two hours his heartrate was back down to almost a flat line again," Jean exclaimed.

"Jean, dear. He is starting to stir," Daddy exclaimed.

"Ani! Ani! Anakin!"

Anakin opened his eyes. He looked at me for the first with fear in his eyes. Then he pointed to the air tub and motioned it to come out.

"Okay, Anakin on the count of three I am going to pull it out so on the count to two I want you to take a deep breath and on three blow really hard. Okay," Jean explained

Anakin nodded his head yes.

"Hey, beautiful. I love you!" Ani said.

"Oh Ani, I am so happy. I love you so much and I missed you. We were not sure if you were going to make it. Hun, I gave you my power to heal and, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I fell to the floor grabbing my ankle.

"Tonia!" Daddy, Jean, and Anakin exclaimed in unison.

"My ankle it hurts. I cannot get up. It hurts!"

"Okay, hang on sis. Dad can you help me get her up on to this bed right here?" Jean asked.

"Oh yeah sure. On my count. One, Two, Three, Lift!" Daddy ordered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

"I think you used to much power on Anakin, and since you ran here. So therefore you did something to your ankle. Lets get it x-rayed and see the extent of the damage," Jean said.

"You think. Just do not ….. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What?" Jean asked.

"You touched my ankle."

"Let's get some x-rays done on that ankle," Jean said reluctantly.

No matter how much I begged, she kept on ignoring me and insisting on having x-rays done on my ankle. I eventually gave in. Around an hour latter the x-rays were developed and Jean concluded that my ankle was broken.

"We have to get that ankle of yours in a cast. Scott, Logan, Ororo to the sick bay please," Jean said.

A few minuets latter they were all there.

"Yes. What do you want?" They all asked.

"Can I speak you in the other room?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, Sure," Scott replied.

Jean, Ororo, Scott, and Logan all went to the other room next door and talked.

"Tonia broke her ankle. Ororo will you freeze her right ankle. Keep her ankle frozen. Scoot and Logan will you hold her down. Try to keep her very still. I will reset her ankle. She is asleep so she will not feel anything if Ororo keeps Tonia's ankle frozen," Jean said.

They all came back in and Jean was shocked that I was up.

"Don't even think about it. I know what you were talking about. I do not want you to touch my ankle. If you do I will heart you."

"Mom!" Bobby yelled.

"What are you doing out of school?"

"Uncle Logan did not drive us to school today like he was supposed to do. Now Mr. Grifka is on the phone and wants to talk to you. What do you want me to….." Bobby stated.

"Tell Mr. Grifka I will come in after school to talk to him and get your kids' home work."

"Okay," Bobby replied.

I eventually gave into Jean and she reset my ankle and put it into a cast. Since I could not drive and Logan did not drive the kids to school. He drove me up to the school.

"Man it currently has been a long time since I was in these halls. I would like you to drive me over to the elementary school just to say 'Hi' to all of my old teachers."

"Okay, Sis," Logan replied.

"Tonia Welke is that you?" Mr. Mungle asked.

"What? Oh yeah. Welke is my madden name. You know Padme and Bobby Skywalker, right?"  
"Yes. Why?" Mr. Mungle questioned.

"They are my children. I just commented to Logan here that it has been a while since I was here."

"Oh. Well…" Mr. Mungle started to say.

"What did Bobby do now?"

He is always getting into trouble and I sensed it was about him.

"Well, it is not about Bobby. I need you to come back to school. We are having a problem with some kids that we cannot figure out what is wrong with them," Mr. Mungle told me.

"They act similar to how you acted when you were here and we thought that it would be better if we brought in an other adult who has had experience in the Jedi and Mutant field. I think that they are one or even both. If you come back to school to help us that would mean the world to us," Mr. Grifka interrupted.

"I will do it. Oh, by the way I am sorry that I did not call about Bobby and Padme. I thought that Logan was going to bring them in."

"No problem," Mr. Mungle and Mr. Grifka said in unison.

"I know that it was the second day of school. Anakin, my husband, was still in the sick bay and I wanted to be there. And well as you can see I broke my ankle and could not make it in with them later on today. I will have Logan drive us in from now on and I will be with them."

"Okay. Well we want you to be a new student. Lets have you go your madden name and you and your kids will be cousins," Mr. Mungle said.

"That's fine with me. I will make sure that my children know that as well. I'll see you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Padme! Turn the lights back on. Now!"

"It is not me, Mom," Padme said with a little attitude.

"Well then! Who is it?" I shouted. I was begging to get a little annoyed. You could not see five inches in front of you.

"I think there is a short in the Danger Room," Logan said, "because the power is off in the control room as well."

"Tonia to Professor!"

"_Yes, I am here. What do you need?_" Professor asked.

"Is the power off up there?"

"_Yes, it is. Why?_" Professor asked.

"It is out down here too."

"Mom, where are you? I got a messaged for you from Dad," Bobby inquired.

"I am over here."

"Where?" Bobby asked, "I can not see you."

"I am going to use my lightsaber." I took out my lightsaber and welded it around. "Can you see it?"

"No," Bobby stated.

"Walk forward then tell me if you can see it."

"Ok, now I can see it. I think. Is it a bluish purple color?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, so keep walking this way." Bobby walked strait to me. He handed me the note. It read,

_ Tonia_

_ There is something out here that I have never seen before. It knocked out the power and it is trying to get into the mansion._

_ Ani_

On the front of the envelope it read,

_ Bobby get this to your mother fast._

"How did you get this?"

"Dad used the force," Bobby replied.

"_Tonia_" interrupted Professor X on the intercom.

"What?"

"_I think that you should know that Anakin is out side screaming. Oh my word something has happened to him,_" Professor answered.

"Okay, I am on my way. Logan, Padme, can you see my lightsaber?"

"Yes," Logan and Padme answered in unison.

"Okay, walk toward me." Logan and Padme did as I had instructed them to do so and they reached me. We started to walk toward the door, or at least the direction that we thought the door was in. "Hey, why don't we recite my favorite chapter in the Bible." I began and everyone started in after me.

"The LORD is my shepherd; I shall not want. He makes me lie down in green pastures; He leads me beside the still waters. He restores my soul; He leads me in the paths of righteousness for His name's sake. Yea, though I walk though the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear not evil; For You are with me; Your rod and staff, they comfort me. You prepare a table before me in the presents of my enemies; You anoint my head with oil; my cup runs over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life; and I will dwell in the house of the LORD forever."

We took it one word per step and by the time we got out of the danger room we were done reciting the twenty-third Psalm. From there on was a breeze because it was a strait shot from the danger room to the sick bay then from the sick bay to the stares.

We stopped at the sick bay to get a flashlight. We also picked up the necessities.

"Okay every one hang on to hands. I need to use my light saber to see witch way we need to go." "Tonia to Professor."  
"_Yes_," professor X answered.

"Where are you guys?"

"_My office_," he replied.

"Okay, we'll be right there." "Lets see which way do we go," I thought. Come on you guys. We need to go left."

We finally got to professor X's office. Logan opened the door and led us in.

"The only power is outside, so we can see them but they can not see us," Logan said as we got into Professor X's office.

"Oh, my, Ani. He's hurt pretty badly. Jean go get the sick bay ready. Qui-Gon go with her so she can see. Logan, Scott, and Ororo go get suited up. Obi-wan go with them so they can see. Daddy, you and I will also go with them then we can go out and help Ani. Professor do you have a flashlight anywhere in here?"

"Yes, why?" Professor X asked.

"Will you take the children with you and go and turn on the main breaker and if the main breaker is shot turn on the generator."

"Yeah, Sure," Professor X said.

"Come on you guys lets get going. Well, what are you doing?" After Logan, Scott, Ororo, and I got our uniforms on we all including Obi-wan and Daddy went out and helped Anakin. We battled for half an hour. It was the Brotheren, Darth Maul and Darth Malek that we battled. " Logan will you help me get Ani to the sick bay, I do not want to poof him there because I do not know what that will do to him."

"Yeah, sure. No problem."

Professor X had already gotten the power back on and was weighting in his office for us. The children that go to school there were gathered in the living quarters. Bobby and Padme were in the kitchen with Rogue/ Marie eating ice cream. They are oblivious to what was going on. Logan and I carefully and slowly carried Anakin to the sick bay with out having my children knowing what had happened. Once we got there, Jean hooked him up to an EKG machine, which stands for electrocardiogram, which is used to monitor the heart. Anakin's heartbeat was vary slow and irregular. The one thing that I like about my self is that I can give any one of my powers though another power to any one even if they are not a mutant. It is better than draning life. Therefore, I gave my healing power to Anakin. It will only last for two hours.

"Honey, Anakin will be fine, let him rest. The more rest he gets the better," Daddy told me.

"Yeah, I will let you know if anything changes," Jean reashred me.

"_Tonia, phone call in my office,_" Proffesor Xeaver's voice came over the intercome. When I got to his office, he had already left and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello, who may I ask is this?"

"_This would be your mother,_" she said "_are you afraid or scared?_"

"Yeah, Why?"  
"_Steven is scaread and I did not know why. So I just throught that it was you,_" she answered. "_Why are you scared?_"

"Well, Ani is in the sick bay and I gave him my ability to heal. He is not stabilizing yet. I am afrid that he is not going to get better. I have to go let the kids know."

"_Okay. Bye. I love you!_" she said.

" Bye, Ma. I love you too."

By the time I got off the phone I was crying. As I waited, I was reading my Bible and in the proses of reading my Bible a vires popped out to me, it reads,

_ My Brotheren, count it all joy when you fall in to various trials, knowing that the testing of your faith produces patience. But let patience have its perfect work, that you may be perfect and complete, lacking nothing._

Two days latter as I lade on my bed I heard something.

"_Tonia, come to the sick bay,_" Jeans voice came over the intercome.

When I got there Jean was shaking her head. The first thought that came to my mind was that Anakin was dead and a look of disappointment came over my face. She looked at me really funny and began to talk.

"He has stabilized but he is still unctuations. I do not know how we pulled it off. In fact I am just shocked that he lived past three hours because your power ended after two hours," Jean said.

"But how did you know that my power only lasted two hours?"

"I noticed that before you used your power on him I hooked him up on to the EKG machine that is when I noticed that his heartbeat was almost flit lined and when you used your power his heartrate was normal. Then after two hours his heartrate was back down to almost a flat line again," Jean exclaimed.

"Jean, dear. He is starting to stir," Daddy exclaimed.

"Ani! Ani! Anakin!"

Anakin opened his eyes. He looked at me for the first with fear in his eyes. Then he pointed to the air tub and motioned it to come out.

"Okay, Anakin on the count of three I am going to pull it out so on the count to two I want you to take a deep breath and on three blow really hard. Okay," Jean explained

Anakin nodded his head yes.

"Hey, beautiful. I love you!" Ani said.

"Oh Ani, I am so happy. I love you so much and I missed you. We were not sure if you were going to make it. Hun, I gave you my power to heal and, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I fell to the floor grabbing my ankle.

"Tonia!" Daddy, Jean, and Anakin exclaimed in unison.

"My ankle it hurts. I cannot get up. It hurts!"

"Okay, hang on sis. Dad can you help me get her up on to this bed right here?" Jean asked.

"Oh yeah sure. On my count. One, Two, Three, Lift!" Daddy ordered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

"I think you used to much power on Anakin, and since you ran here. So therefore you did something to your ankle. Lets get it x-rayed and see the extent of the damage," Jean said.

"You think. Just do not ….. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What?" Jean asked.

"You touched my ankle."

"Let's get some x-rays done on that ankle," Jean said reluctantly.

No matter how much I begged, she kept on ignoring me and insisting on having x-rays done on my ankle. I eventually gave in. Around an hour latter the x-rays were developed and Jean concluded that my ankle was broken.

"We have to get that ankle of yours in a cast. Scott, Logan, Ororo to the sick bay please," Jean said.

A few minuets latter they were all there.

"Yes. What do you want?" They all asked.

"Can I speak you in the other room?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, Sure," Scott replied.

Jean, Ororo, Scott, and Logan all went to the other room next door and talked.

"Tonia broke her ankle. Ororo will you freeze her right ankle. Keep her ankle frozen. Scoot and Logan will you hold her down. Try to keep her very still. I will reset her ankle. She is asleep so she will not feel anything if Ororo keeps Tonia's ankle frozen," Jean said.

They all came back in and Jean was shocked that I was up.

"Don't even think about it. I know what you were talking about. I do not want you to touch my ankle. If you do I will heart you."

"Mom!" Bobby yelled.

"What are you doing out of school?"

"Uncle Logan did not drive us to school today like he was supposed to do. Now Mr. Grifka is on the phone and wants to talk to you. What do you want me to….." Bobby stated.

"Tell Mr. Grifka I will come in after school to talk to him and get your kids' home work."

"Okay," Bobby replied.

I eventually gave into Jean and she reset my ankle and put it into a cast. Since I could not drive and Logan did not drive the kids to school. He drove me up to the school.

"Man it currently has been a long time since I was in these halls. I would like you to drive me over to the elementary school just to say 'Hi' to all of my old teachers."

"Okay, Sis," Logan replied.

"Tonia Welke is that you?" Mr. Mungle asked.

"What? Oh yeah. Welke is my madden name. You know Padme and Bobby Skywalker, right?"  
"Yes. Why?" Mr. Mungle questioned.

"They are my children. I just commented to Logan here that it has been a while since I was here."

"Oh. Well…" Mr. Mungle started to say.

"What did Bobby do now?"

He is always getting into trouble and I sensed it was about him.

"Well, it is not about Bobby. I need you to come back to school. We are having a problem with some kids that we cannot figure out what is wrong with them," Mr. Mungle told me.

"They act similar to how you acted when you were here and we thought that it would be better if we brought in an other adult who has had experience in the Jedi and Mutant field. I think that they are one or even both. If you come back to school to help us that would mean the world to us," Mr. Grifka interrupted.

"I will do it. Oh, by the way I am sorry that I did not call about Bobby and Padme. I thought that Logan was going to bring them in."

"No problem," Mr. Mungle and Mr. Grifka said in unison.

"I know that it was the second day of school. Anakin, my husband, was still in the sick bay and I wanted to be there. And well as you can see I broke my ankle and could not make it in with them later on today. I will have Logan drive us in from now on and I will be with them."

"Okay. Well we want you to be a new student. Lets have you go your madden name and you and your kids will be cousins," Mr. Mungle said.

"That's fine with me. I will make sure that my children know that as well. I'll see you tomorrow."


End file.
